immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oji Clan
Oji Clan - Prince Clan The Prince Clan is the 2nd oldest clan of all the 13 clans. It is most well known for being the first of the 5 clans that possess the [[Sharingan]]. Also Called *Village hidden in the Light Known Members >[[Jun Kira Oji]] Daughter of ???, Wife of ???, and Mother of Rika and Ken. Jun Does not possess a Sharingan, however she is very skilled at '''Shokan Techniques'. '' >[[Rika Hana Oji]] Daughter of ??? and Jun, Sister of Ken, and Mother of ???. Rika is one of the most powerful users of the Sharingan, often using it to learn techniques far faster then most others. Despite this amazing skill with the Sharingan she seems to lack any skill in sword fighting and in the use of Bio-Suits. Summoning Techniques (Shokanjutsu) ''Shokan Jutsu are always unique to a certain clan and are often near impossible to find anywhere else, the only other way to learn a clan's Shokan Jutsu which they werent born in is to find a wild beast and to make a contract with them rather then summoning them and making a contract.'' <[[Shokan Jutsu: Worker Ants]]> [Tiger - Boar - Monkey] {3} This Summoning Art allows the user to summon a large amount of ants about the size of a house cat, these ants can be used to do nearly any task they are asked to do with no questions asked. Despite the large number of ants that can be summoned the ants lack any thought of their own requiring the summoner to order exactly what they want them to do, however they cant me summoned unless a contract as been made with their queen. If summoned without a contract a Queen with appear instead to allow the summoner to make a contract with her. <[[Shokan Jutsu: Soldier Ants]]> [Rat - Horse - Hare - Boar] {4} This Summoning Art allows the user to summon 5 horse sized ants with large jagged mandibles. These ants are mostly used for attacking purposes, but can also be used as powerful guardians. They each possess their own personality, but not enough of one to think for themselves. They can however display emotions of joy, sadness, and anger. When first summoned the user must made a contract with them rather then with the queen though the reason for this is unknown. <[[Shokan Jutsu: Queen Ant]]> [Monkey - Tiger - Serpent - Horse - Dog - Rat - Ox - Dog] {8} This Summoning Art allows the user to summon a 40ft tall giant ant. The queen ant is not just larger then other ants, but also mandibles built for crushing rather then cutting and a large stinger on the end of its abdomen. Each queen possesses their own personality and the ability to think on their own. To make a contract with a queen ant in order to summon them you must also bring them something to eat if they like the snack you can make a contract with them. Elemental Techniques (Ninjutsu) ''Elemental Techniques arent always unique to a single Clan, however some clans possess jutsu only known by them. This jutsu isnt just some illusion of a element but the real thing, meaning if a fire jutsu is used you will get burned.'' Forbidden Techniques (Kinjutsu) Body Techniques (Taijutsu) Illusionary Techniques (Genjutsu) Sealing Techniques (Fuinjutsu) Sword Techniques (Kenjutsu) Weapon Techniques (Bukijutsu)